friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ross Geller
Dr. Ross Eustace Geller, Ph.D. (born October 18, 1967) is a fictional character on the popular US television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), portrayed by David Schwimmer. 'Background' 'Season 1' Ross is depressed over his divorce from Carol, until he is reunited with Rachel Green. Ross realizes that he still has feelings for his high school crush, and he plans on telling her how he feels. His plans are ruined when Rachel meets Paolo, an Italian guy whom Ross deeply hates. Rachel and Paolo's relationship disturbs Ross deeply, but he keeps his feelings to himself. The exception is when he overdoses on medicine during his Nana's funeral and says to Rachel, "I love you the most."'' Rachel, believing their relationship to be strictly plutonic, tells Ross that she loves him as well. Frustrated, Ross exclaims, ''"You don't get it!" before he passes out with his head on Rachel's lap.The One Where Nana Dies Twice His hatred for Paolo is so great that Chandler's mom, Nora Tyler-Bing, comforts him and tells him that someday he and Rachel will end up together. Ross ends up kissing Nora, which upsets Chandler.The One With Mrs. Bing Rachel eventually breaks up with Paolo after he makes a move on Phoebe. Ross tries to tell Rachel how he feels, but changes his mind when Rachel tells him that she is sick of men. When the men and women play poker, Ross and Rachel become extremely competitive. When Rachel is told that she did not receive her dream job, she becomes depressed. Ross, feeling sympathy for the woman of his dreams, allows Rachel to win the game. Ross allows Rachel to monkey-sit Marcel, and he becomes angry when he learns that she lost his pet. His anger dissipates when Rachel gets the monkey back, and Ross decides to tell Rachel how he feels. His attempt is interrupted when Barry, Rachel's ex-fiancee', arrives at the apartment to tell Rachel that he can't marry Mindy because he may still be in love with Rachel. The next time he attempts to make a move on Rachel, he is interrupted by the announcement that Carol has gone into labor. While his ex-wife is in labor, Ross becomes involved in an argument with Susan Bunch, Carol's partner, about the name of the baby. The fight leads a disturbed Phoebe to drag them into a janitor's closet so they can talk it out. Unfortunately, all three are locked inside the closet. Phoebe puts on the janitor's uniform and climbs into an air vent, while Ross and Susan are let out in time for them to get to Carol. The name tag on the janitor's uniform has the name Ben on it, which leads Ross and Susan to agree on a name for the baby.The One With The Birth Ross leaves for China, shortly before Rachel's birthday. During Ross's absence, Chandler lets it slip that Ross is in love with Rachel. Reluctant to get into a relationship with Ross, Rachel decides to move on and forget the whole thing. But during a date with Carl, Rachel finds herself fantasizing about Ross. Ross's apparition convinces her to give it a shot. Rachel rushes to the airport to pick up Ross, not realizing that he is getting off the plane with his girlfriend.The One Where Rachel Finds Out 'Season 2' Ross is happy with Julie, his new girlfriend, and he manages to temporarily forget about his feelings for Rachel. Due to a message that a drunken Rachel leaves on his answering machine, Ross learns that Rachel has feelings for him. Ross confronts her in Central Perk and storms out, only to return a few moments later to share a kiss with Rachel. With help from Joey and Chandler, Ross makes a list of pros and cons for both Rachel and Julie so he can decide which woman he wants to be with.The One With The List Rachel reads the list and, feeling insulted and betrayed, calls off plans to pursue a relationship with Ross. Ross tries to repair things in the next weeks, but fails. While watching a prom video, Rachel discovers that Ross was going to take her to the prom when her date stood her up. As Ross walked down the stairs, dressed in a tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of flowers, Rachel's date showed up. This left Ross heartbroken. Because of this, Rachel forgives Ross for the list and kisses him. They finally become a couple, consummating their relationship during their second date at the planetarium. 'Season 3' Ross and Rachel's relationship becomes strained when Mark Robinson offers Rachel a job at Bloomingdale's.The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister Ross is convinced that the reason why Mark offered Rachel this job is because he's interested in her, and he becomes insanely jealous. When Rachel is forced to work on their one-year anniversary, Ross brings a picnic basket with food and candles to Rachel's office. After Rachel kicks him out of the office, Ross retreats to Monica's apartment. Rachel returns a few hours later, and they become involved in a heated argument. Tired of deailng with Ross's jealousy, Rachel suggests that they should take a break. Convinced that his relationship with Rachel is over, Ross gets drunk and has a one-night stand with Chloe. Rachel announces that she wants to work on their relationship, and Ross does what he can to hide his indiscretion from Rachel. His attempts fail, and Rachel breaks up with him.The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break and The One The Morning After Embittered by the events that led up to their break-up, Ross and Rachel argue so much that their friends become caught in the crossfire.The One Without The Ski Trip Eventually, Ross and Rachel begin to accept the fact that their relationship is over, and they work on becoming friends again. Phoebe sets Ross up with a friend, Bonnie. When Bonnie decides to join Ross and his friends at a beach house, a jealous Rachel talks Bonnie into shaving her head in an attempt to convince Ross to break up with the competition. When Ross finds out, he and Rachel argue. Even though Rachel is reluctant to forgive Ross for what he did, she admits that she still loves him. After sharing a kiss with Rachel, Ross is forced to choose between his current girlfriend and the love of his life. 'Season 4' After breaking up with Bonnie and sending her home, Ross pursues a relationship with Rachel. Rachel has written a 18-page letter, saying that she wants him to take full responsibility for everything that went wrong in their relationship. A very tired Ross falls asleep while reading the letter, so he agrees to it without having read it. After Rachel highlights again how much Ross has grown, he can't take it any longer and yells out that he does not agree with taking responsibility. Once again, their relationship comes to an end.The One With The Jellyfish Ross and Rachel start power games again, which results in a number of humorous events, including Rachel making Ross apologize to a cat.The One With The Cat Rachel talks a reluctant Ross into taking Emily Waltham, her boss's niece, to the opera. Rachel quickly instantly asking Ross to do this, as he and Emily fall for each otehr and end up spending the night in Vermont. The relationship develops very quickly, but Ross has problems with Emily having to go back to her home in England. He solves the dilemma by proposing to her, so she can move to the U.S.The One With All The Haste They arrange a wedding in London. At the altar, he says Rachel's name instead of Emily's.The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2 'Season 5' Despite being furious with Ross, Emily decides to go through with the wedding. During the reception, Ross fails in his attempts to convince his new wife to forgive him. Emily is willing to forgive Ross, until she sees him getting ready to leave for their honeymoon destination with Rachel. She runs away and Ross chases after her, leaving Rachel on the plane to Greece. Ross, desperate to make his second marriage work, makes several attempts to win Emily's forgiveness. Eventually, Emily agrees to move to New York and work on the marriage, but on one condition: Ross must end his friendship with Rachel and avoid having contact with her. Ross initially agrees to this ultimatum, not wanting to go through a second divorce. But he finally realizes that he cannot end his friendship with Rachel, and his second marriage ends due to Emily's inability to trust him. At the end of this season, Ross and Rachel get drunk and are married in Vegas. 'Season 6' Ross and Rachel wake up in bed, unaware that they got married. They decide to seek an annulment, despite the fact that Ross does not want three failed marriages. Ross tells Rachel that he took care of it, but reveals to Phoebe that he and Rachel are still married. Ross decides to tell Rachel that they're still married, but refrains from doing so when he sees how depressed she is over the fact that she has to move out of Monica's apartment. Rachel eventually finds out that she's still married to Ross, and she becomes furious with him. They go to a judge, but Rachel files for an annulment under false pretenses. Because of this, the judge will not grant the annulment. This means that Ross and Rachel must file for divorce. At the end of the season, Ross dates a student named Elizabeth Stevens. Their relationship ends when Ross realizes that she's far too young for him. 'Season 7' On the night of Monica and Chandler's engagement, Ross and Rachel decide to have a "bonus night." When Monica sees them kissing in the hallway, she accuses Rachel of attempting to steal her thunder. Phoebe, who has been living with Chandler and Monica because of the fire at her apartment, moves in with Ross because she wants to give the couple some alone time. She later moves out. When he learns that Phoebe never learned how to ride a bike, Ross buys her a bike with some training wheels and attempts to teach her how to ride. When the holidays come around, Ross decides to teach his son about Hannukah. Ben wants nothing to do with Hannukah, because of his obsession with Santa. Ross, Chandler and Joey dress up in costumes in an attempt to convince Ben that Hannukah is a cool holiday. Ross convinces his friends, as well as Rachel's current boyfriend, to go up to the roof to watch a meteor shower. Ross and Joey are trapped on the roof because the door stopper is being used by Joey as a telescope in an attempt to spy on a lady who is showering in the hotel across the street. They finally decide to climb down the fire escape. Ross and Monica's parents announce that they are selling their home, and they invite Monica and Ross to retrieve their childhood belongings. Because he favors Ross over Monica, Mr. Geller has been using Monica's boxes to prevent flood water from ruining his Porsche. Monica becomes upset when she realizes that her childhood memories have been ruined, believing that her parents love Ross more than her. Her father decides to give her his Porsche to prove her wrong, triggering Ross's jealous streak. On his 30th birthday, Ross purchases a sports car. However, he can't move it out of the parking spot in front of the coffee house. When Rachel is left babysitting Ben for an hour, she decides to teach him practical jokes. He pulls these pranks on his father, who becomes angry with her. Not only that, but Rachel uses her time with Ben to convince him that they really were on a break. One of Ross's students tries to convince him that he failed his midterm because he is in love with him. Ross changes the student's grad, which results in more kids telling Ross that they are in love with him so he will change their grades. 'Season 8' Ross dates Mona, a woman he met at Monica and Chandler's wedding reception. The relationship is going well, until Ross finds out that Rachel is pregnant due to their night of passion. Ross decides to have Rachel move in with him, which causes his relationship with Mona to end. Ross misses out on two opportunities to reunite with Rachel, and they decide to remain close friends and roommates. Rachel gives birth to their daughter, Emma Geller-Green. Ross considers starting things up with Rachel again, not knowing that Rachel is engaged to Joey ... despite the fact that Joey has not proposed to her. 'Season 9' Throughout the beginning of Season 9, everyone wonders why Ross and Rachel won't get back together. 'Season 10' Rachel announces that she is moving to Paris, France. On the night before she's scheduled to leave, she sleeps with Ross. Ross is convinced that their night together means that Rachel is going to stay in New York, while Rachel insists that making love is the perfect way to say goodbye. Ross and Phoebe go after Rachel in Phoebe's grandmother's cab, but end up at the wrong airport. When they reach the right airport, Ross tells Rachel that he still loves her. Confused, Rachel decides to board the plane. Depressed, Ross returns to his apartment and listens to a message that Rachel has left on his answering machine. She tells him that she still loves him, and then begs the flight attendant to allow her to get off the plane. Rachel finally shows up at Ross's apartment, and the pair reunite. Personality While generally sweet-natured, he is often clumsy and socially awkward taking the characteristics of the stereotypical "Hot Nerd" . Ross is sometimes shown to have a good sense of humor. He is the only member of the group of friends with a doctorate and, as such, can be arrogant. In most cases, however, his arrogance eventually backfires or gets the best of him. In later seasons, Ross is also shown to be quite irritable, often breaking into angry outbursts over minor things. For example, in The One With Ross's Sandwich, Ross is forced to take a sabbatical after yelling at his boss for stealing his sandwich. Ross seems to have a child-like need to always be right. Such as in The One Where Heckles Dies, when he finds out that Phoebe doesn't believe in evolution. He was shocked by this and spent the rest of the episode pestering her, trying to get her to believe in evolution. However, he is angered when Phoebe asks him why he has this need for everyone to always agree with him. He seems to find people irrational if they won't conform to his point-of-view. Ross, despite being socially awkward, dates a considerable number of women throughout the series. Most of his dates, however, were disrupted or completely ruined once his paranoia or geekiness got the best of him. His unsuccessful marriage to Carol is also the source of Ross's fierce insecurity. Monica states that before Carol left Ross, he was never jealous, even though it was obvious to everyone except him that all his previous girlfriends were cheating on him. His jealousy often causes conflict in his relationships, and it drives Rachel away from him, after he became convinced that Rachel's co-worker Mark was flirting with her, despite it being clear that they were just friends. Their relationship ends when Ross sleeps with a woman named Chloe. His jealousy has also been apparent during his relationship with Emily, when he feared she was growing too close to Carol's lesbian partner, Susan; and when he dated student Elizabeth, and ultimately accompanies her on her spring break vacation to ensure she does not stray. Despite being financially secure, Ross is notoriously cheap. He gets his hair cut at the bargain chain Super Cuts, steals toiletries and other amenities from hotels, and celebrates with Israeli champagne. Ross is often mocked by his friends about his annoying habits of correcting people's grammar and avoiding straightforward dialogue when nervous. Ross tries to convince one of his friends to act for the best in difficult situations, even though such actions may be difficult to carry out. In season 2, he encourages Joey to audition for Another World after being fired from Days of Our Lives, despite Joey's refusal to present himself for a two-line part of a secondary character. In season 7, he gets Phoebe the bike of her dreams, but threatens to take it away from her because of her reluctance to learn how to ride it. Also, when he discovers that Joey has a crush on Rachel, he tells him to tell her about it and go for it instead of hiding it, even though he has problems with the idea of Joey and Rachel. Above all Ross is a very Sweet loving and adorable guy who is always looking out for everyone's best interests and often the most mature compared to the rest of the gang. Relationships Rachel Ross' relationship with Rachel is the most well-known and probably the most complex relationship of the series. Ross has been in love with Rachel during her high school days, when he was in college and Rachel was Monica's best friend. Throughout the majority of the first season, Ross tries to admit his feelings to Rachel but is never successful. At the end of the season, Chandler convinces Ross to stop pursuing her. Ross leaves on a work trip, and while he was gone Rachel finally learns of Ross's feelings. She meets him at the airport, but Ross arrives with his new girlfriend, Julie. Ross finds out how Rachel feels in The One Where Ross Finds Out, and they share a kiss. The two finally got together in The One With The Prom Video, and their relationship lasts for a year until Ross's jealousy over Rachel's co-worker Mark breaks them apart. Believing them to be "on a break", Ross gets drunk and slept with Chloe. When Rachel finds out, she breaks up with Ross. The scene was so emotionally intense that both David Schwimmer and Jennifer Aniston reportedly cried near the end of the episode and continued after it was shot. The two shared an "almost on-again, almost off-again" relationship over the years, and actually got married after a drunken night in Las Vegas. This wasn't resolved until weeks later when Ross, unable to get an annulment, realized they had to get a divorce. Ross began to panic over the fact that he was going to be divorced for the third time. Later in the series, they slept together again and conceived Ross's second child, Emma. Phoebe, in the episode where Emma was born, tried to convince Ross to get back together with Rachel. He decided to ask Rachel if they'd want to "start things up again", but she in the meantime said yes to an accidental proposal by Joey out of fear that she might wind up alone. After this misunderstanding was resolved, Ross and Rachel started to raise Emma together until a fight caused Rachel to move back in with Joey. In the final episodes of season ten, Rachel loses her job at Ralph Lauren but is offered a job at Louis Vuitton in Paris. Rachel tells Ross that he is the most important person in her life, and they sleep together. Ross, hoping the next morning to get back together with Rachel in "The Last One", finds out that Rachel saw the night as "the perfect way to say goodbye". When Ross rushes to the airport to tell Rachel that he wants her stay, Rachel is emotionally overwhelmed but boards the plane anyway. Upon returning to his apartment, Ross hears a phone message left by Rachel while she waited for the plane to leave the airport gate. While recording the message, she realizes how much she loves him and that she wants to stay in New York. The final part of the message contains her desperate effort to deplane while being resisted by a flight attendant. Ross, not knowing whether she was able to get off the plane, is happily surprised by her sudden presence in his front room. The pair kisses, promising each other that "this is it. No more fooling around." They hold hands in the final scene of the series. In the season premiere of the spinoff series Joey, Joey mentions that all of his friends have married, settled down and started families, implying that Ross and Rachel have remarried, and maybe have more children on the way. Phoebe Ross often came into conflict with Phoebe Buffay. His rationality and Phoebe's self-devised beliefs led to conflict over the theories of evolution, gravity, and whether or not Phoebe's dead mother was reincarnated as a cat. It was revealed in "The One With The Mugging" that Phoebe once mugged Ross during her homeless years. The evening Ross found out that Carol was a lesbian, he and Phoebe almost had sex in the club that was to become Central Perk, but they were interrupted by their friends. Despite their conflicts, throughout the series, Ross and Phoebe rely on one another for advice and support. For example, Phoebe turned to Ross when she had problems with Mike and Ross turned to Phoebe when he wanted to stop Rachel going to Paris. Ross was also the one to obtain Phoebe a bike after hearing her complain of never having one as a child. Chandler Ross and Chandler go quite a way back, being roommates in college. Ross and Chandler have remained close friends since then. Joey Ross also seems to be a close friend of Joey's, apart from Chandler. Family Ross is the older brother of Monica Geller, and was the favored child of their parents. Ross was described as a "medical marvel" when he was born, because his mother was originally believed to be barren (there may have been some discrepencies when the writers came up with the story, as in another episode Jack Geller mentioned that they got married after Judy got pregnant). The two siblings are extremely competitive, as demonstrated in "The One With The Football" where it emerged that every Thanksgiving during their childhood they had taken part in an football match called "The Geller Cup". This family tradition ended in its sixth year, after Monica broke Ross's nose. In their childhood and teenage life, Monica and Ross were also very violent with each other. For example, Monica once hit Ross with a giant pumpkin and Ross once jammed a stick through the spokes of Monica's bike, causing her to flip over and hit her head on the curb. But in their adult lives, their fights are over and they have a close sibling relationship. In "The One With The Inappropriate Sister", they told Rachel how they used to wrestle when they were younger. Ross is also allergic to lobster, peanuts and kiwi as revealed by Monica in "The One With The Baby On The Bus". Ross, Monica, Jack and Judy are all Jewish, as professed in the episode "The One With The Holiday Armadillo". Marcel In response to his loneliness after his divorce from Carol, Ross adopted a capuchin monkey named Marcel. The relationship was troublesome at first, but the two grew quite close, until Marcel's sexual drive (causing him to hump inanimate objects and people's legs) forced Ross to donate him to the San Diego Zoo. An underlying joke was how comparable their relationship was to that of a live-in couple. Ross later felt the urge to see Marcel again, but was told by the zoo that he had since died. However, a zoo keeper informed Ross that Marcel had actually been stolen. It turned out that Marcel was now a famous mascot for a brand of beer (Monkey Shine) and was starring in Outbreak 2: The Virus Takes Manhattan. (The monkey, Katie, who played Marcel, played the monkey in the real movie Outbreak). Marcel's favorite song was "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" which was how Ross got Marcel's attention when he was at the set of the Outbreak movie. Ross, later in the series, admits to how unusual his purchase was, saying in The One With Unagi, "Remember when I had a monkey... What was I thinking?".The One With The Monkey, The One After The Superbowl, Part 1, The One After The Superbowl, Part 2 Romantic relationships Carol Ross divorced his first wife of seven years,It's 3 years of dating and 4 years of marriage, which equals to 7 years of togetherness. Ross explains this in The One With All The Haste to Emily: I was dating Carol for 3 years and was married to her for 4 years, and I wound up being divorced from a pregnant lesbian. Carol, when it emerged that she was a lesbian and was having an affair with another woman. However, in a flashback episode to when he and Carol were newly dating, he gushed about how "she's on the lacrosse team and the golf team" and he enthuses that "she plays for both teams!".The One With All The Thanksgivings They still got along fairly well, however, and shared custody of their son Ben, who was born in 'The One with the Birth'. Ross' age when he married Carol is, considering he states he's "26 and divorced" during the first episodes of the series, was 22. Since the latter has been referenced more. (they claim to be married in 1989, when Ross was 21) it is safe to assume they both got married at around 18, during Ross' stay at college. In an alternate reality storyline during the show ("The One That Could Have Been, Part 1"), Ross remained married to Carol, but their sex life was stagnant. He doesn't seem to realize Carol is a lesbian. When Ross suggests to Carol that they have a threesome, she not only is all for it, but has the perfect woman: Susan. While sitting on the couch, Ross expresses to Carol that he's nervous about the threesome and asks her if she is still willing to go through with the plan, to which she excitedly and rapidly replies "Yes!". Susan knocks on the door and Carol greets her all the while not taking their eyes off each other. Carol and Susan hold hands as Susan takes off her coat and hands it to Ross while Carol introduces them, all the while not losing eye contact. Later at the hospital, Ross tells Joey about the threesome in a bragging manner to which the conversation later dies down to him explaining how he got "bored" in the process and ended up making himself a sandwich. Ross is forced to accept that his wife is gay, and he ends up consoling Rachel after she discovers that her fiance (Barry Farber, whom she leaves at the altar in "The Pilot") is having an affair as well. Emily Ross's second marriage, to his English girlfriend Emily Waltham, appeared more hopeful than his first. The wedding took place in London (in a half-demolished building, where her parents were married), where Joey and Chandler were both the best man and Monica was a bridesmaid. (Phoebe could not attend as she was too far into pregnancy, and Rachel only came at the last minute.) However, at the ceremony Ross said Rachel's name instead of Emily's which led to the complete breakdown of his relationship. Ross attempted to reconcile with Emily, but she insisted that Ross never see nor speak to Rachel ever again. Ross was originally unable to decide but Rachel tells him to just give Emily what she wants without knowing what Ross had to do. In the end, however, Ross was unable to comply; when Emily found out that Ross had been spending time with the friends (including Rachel) she realized she could never trust Ross again, and the marriage quickly dissolved. She later got engaged but on the night before her wedding she left Ross a message on his answering machine saying she was having doubts about getting married. Rachel accidentally deleted the message, and convinced Ross not to call her back. Children Ross has two children. The elder, Ben, is Ross and Carol's son. He was conceived before their divorce. Born in "The One With The Birth", Ben lives with Carol and her partner Susan Bunch. He was named after the name on a janitor's uniform worn by Phoebe as she attempted to escape from the janitor's closet that she, Susan, and Ross were trapped in while Carol was in labor. At first, Ben is a shy boy. However, an afternoon spent with Rachel transforms him into a mischievous prankster. He is played by Cole Sprouse. His younger child is Emma. She was born to Ross and Rachel, conceived in a one-night stand. Emma lived with Ross and Rachel until one of their fights caused Rachel to take Emma and move back in with Joey. She remained there for the rest of the series until Ross and Rachel got back together in the series finale. Career At college, Ross trained for a career in paleontology (on a dare), completing his Ph.D., and later became employed at the New York Museum of Prehistoric History. At one time, Ross claims to have "given up a career in basketball" to become a paleontologist.The One On The Last Night He also claims that he would have been good at advertising and that he invented the phrase "Got Milk?".The One With The Mugging After Monica questions this claim, Ross turns to Joey and mentions that he "should have written it down". He also claims to have had the idea for Jurassic Park and Die Hard (coincidentally his, Chandler's and Joey's favorite movie) stolen from him. Ross's love of dinosaurs became a running joke throughout the series. In one episode when asked which he preferred, sex or dinosaurs; Ross had a tough time deciding which he would rather give up. In high school, he got a 1250 on his SATs, and was said to have been obsessed with dinosaurs even then. After the director of the museum ate half of Ross's favorite sandwich and threw the rest in the trash, Ross was forced to take a "sabbatical" from the museum due to his subsequent rage. His anger was amplified by the stress of his second divorce and after finding out Chandler was dating Monica his sister. He lost his apartment and had to move in with Chandler and Joey. Afterwards, Ross found a job as a professor at New York University and caused a stir among his colleagues when he dated one of his students, Elizabeth Stevens. Eventually, he was given tenure, despite it being clear that he is a mediocre teacher: forgetting classes, boring his students to sleep or giving away grades without even looking at students' work. Ross reveals that his students usually give him bad evaluations at the end of year, but passes this off as them being distraught over the fact he won't be teaching them again. Ross' scientific isn't always very well received: most of his papers on sediment flow rates are suposedly widely discredited and he only gets negative publications in scientific journals. However, he is invited as a keynote speaker to a paleontology conference, where he delivered a very-well received talk, implying that there are people who agree with his ideas. Age and birthday Although Ross's age is treated inconsistently by the show's writers, the best evidence is that he was born on October 18, 1967. Month and Day Two episodes state Ross's birthday as October 18. In "The One Where Emma Cries" Ross names that date as his birthday, as well as in "The One With Five Steaks and an Eggplant" where he was taken to a Hootie & the Blowfish concert as his birthday present. However, in "The One With George Stephanopoulos", when Joey and Chandler buy Rangers tickets to celebrate Ross's birthday on the 20th of October, Ross says that his birthday was "seven months ago". In "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend", when Gunther asks Rachel when her birthday is, claiming to be making a list of people's birthdays, Ross says, 'Mine's December...' before being cut off by Gunther. Year of Birth As to year of birth, in "The Pilot", which aired in September, 1994, Ross exclaims, "I'm only 26 and I'm divorced." That would mean that Ross was born in 1967 (assuming that in using "26" he was not projecting forward to his upcoming October birthday). A person born on October 18, 1967 then would be expected to graduate from college around 1990, and we later learn that Ross and Chandler were Class of 1991. The discrepancy is not that great, and could be explained by Ross having taken some time off between high school and college, perhaps when he tried to "make it as a dancer" as revealed by Monica in The Last One. Although in "The One With Ross' Library Book" Ross replies to an attractive woman, who read his book, that he skipped fourth grade after her comment, that he looks younger than she expected. But this could easily not be true meaning that he only said that to impress her. In "The One With The Videotape", while Ross is telling the "western Europe" story to try to get a girl into bed, Ross claims that he backpacked across Europe in 1983 then whispers to himself "I was thirteen?", implying he was born in 1970 or 1969. Ross described himself as 29 in each of Seasons 3, 4 and 5. In Season 3, he told Chandler "No, thanks, I'm 29" when offered chocolate milk. In Season 4, when the guys tried to party without Gandalf, they all said they were 29. And in Season 5, when trying to reconcile with Emily, he said that if they didn't stay together he would be divorced for the second time before age 30. However, when a drunk man referred to Monica as Ross's mother at Ross's wedding rehearsal dinner in London, she expressed her distaste at having a "30 year old son". Production Although the producers were coy about the Friends' religious backgrounds, it was revealed that Ross and Monica's father was Jewish and their mother was not. That said, Ross is seen attempting to get his son Ben to celebrate Hanukkah, by dressing up as a character he invented named the "Holiday Armadillo". On another occasion, Chandler alludes to Ross being Jewish when Ross goes to steal a bible from a hotel and Chandler says, "Besides it's a New Testament! What are you gonna do with it?." Ross simply shrugs and says he'll learn about Jesus. Finally, Ross once notes that he bought his sister Monica a Hanukkah present, when others were participating in a Secret Santa. Trivia * Ross shares a distinction with Chandler, Joey, and Rachel in that he has kissed all five of the other friends: **Rachel: First kiss was off-screen in high school, with Ross claiming he did it because he needed chapstick. (The One With The Routine) First (real) romantic kiss was at Central Perk. (The One Where Ross Finds Out). **Monica: Mistook her (off-screen) for Rachel on his dorm room bed. (The One Where The Stripper Cries) **Phoebe: Made out in the bar (The One With The Flashback) and kissed at midnight on New Year's Eve (The One With All The Resolutions). **Joey: Kissed as a favor to Joey in The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding. **Chandler: Ross admited that Chandler kissed him (off-screen) whilst drunk in The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister. * Ross is the only member of the group with a Ph.D. * Ross is the only male member of the group to be a biological father; He had Ben with Carol and Emma with Rachel. Joey never produced any children during the show and Chandler adopted twins with Monica. Gallery Babyross.jpg|"I hope you’re a better father than you’re a friend!!" Cast Ross.jpg|Ross got injured in The One With George Stephanopoulos Benjamin&ross.jpg|Ross talking to Benjamin Hobart Friends episode045.jpg|Ross deals with the two bullies Friends episode039.jpg|Rachel and Ross slept together in the museum in The One Where Ross And Rachel...You Know Friends episode038.jpg|Ross finds out that Rachel's prom date has arrived in The One With The Prom Video Ross and Ugly Naked Guy.jpg|Ross talking to Ugly Naked Guy Friends episode209.jpg|Ross and Phoebe almost got mugged Carrol's Sonongram.jpg|Ross shows to everyone his wife's sonogram,. Rachelbaby.jpg Ross-and-Rachel.jpg Friends 5514 1.jpg Friends pic.jpg Doodie man.jpg Rachelbaby.jpg Dvd-friends.jpg 688651 1315004164076 500 373.png FRIENDS dateline.jpg We Were On A Break.jpg Friends 5514 1.jpg Friends pic.jpg 300px-5x14 Ross and Ugly Naked Guy.jpg 5x14 Ross and Ugly Naked Guy.jpg Ross and Ugly Naked Guy.jpg References Category:Friends Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Divorcees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Male